


[Podfic] Conquered Lands

by Orson_Bennett



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Brendol Hux's A+ Parenting, Cadet Armitage Hux, Canonical Child Abuse, Colonialism, Cultural Differences, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Father/Son Incest, Homophobic Language, Languages and Linguistics, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Podfic, Trauma, Underage Rape/Non-con, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orson_Bennett/pseuds/Orson_Bennett
Summary: “Admiral Brooks has need of you.”“Sir?” The Huxes have only just permanently relocated planetside, for Brendol to act as the full-time headmaster of Arkanis Academy and for Armitage to attend said institution. Mercifully this means the new cadet has seen little of the Admiral in the past few weeks, but it also means he has no clue in what capacity he might be needed.“I don’t pretend to understand the man’s proclivities, but he’s inclined in your favour—physically, at least—and I’ve of a mind to oblige him. Think of it as a lesson in subordination, since you’re still hoping to prove yourself useful to the Order. It may teach you a measure of deference and perseverance.”
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Brendol Hux, Brendol Hux & Brooks, Brooks/Armitage Hux
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] Conquered Lands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asher_Ephraim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_Ephraim/gifts), [do_it_to_julia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_it_to_julia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Conquered Lands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949429) by [Asher_Ephraim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_Ephraim/pseuds/Asher_Ephraim). 



> Content Notes: Armitage Hux is fifteen and thus underage. This work of fiction contains: graphic rape of a minor; childhood physical and psychological abuse; reference to rape as cultural violence in the context of colonialism; repression of colonialised people; language as an instrument of structural oppression; homophobic and feminising language employed against a queer victim; violent revenge fantasies; and the abuse of parental and military authority.
> 
> The narrator categorically stands against all of these acts.
> 
> If any of these themes are triggering, please do not listen to it.

[Conquered Lands](https://soundcloud.com/user-651726783/conquered-lands/s-E8VmYF5dkEE)

**Author's Note:**

> Droppin' this like a hot rock for Do_It_To_Julia.


End file.
